


Magic Candles

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles uses magic to make their Hanukkah candles last longer, and Derek is grateful.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Magic Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah!

Derek swears that Stiles puts some kind of spell on their Hanukkah candles; there's no way they should still be burning. They cast a soft, calm glow that somehow encompasses the whole of their downstairs living area. Though that effect could be attributed just as easily to his lack of sleep or the open floorplan as to Stiles' magic.

Just then, though, the golden gleam of seven half melted candles, still flickering hours past when they should have gone out, wrapping their home in warmth is his husband's most welcome eccentricity, because it lets him see the scene in front of him in the soft light it deserves.

Stiles is on the couch, leaning at an angle he'll regret if he holds it much longer, head pushed back into the cushion, eyes shut, and his throat a long, pale line that still draws Derek's attention, even after years together and now on days of so little sleep. But the thing that really makes Derek's breath catch, is the small little bundle pressed against Stiles' chest. She's cradled gently but securely there, clearly comfortable, finally settled and quiet, her little face smushed into Stiles' collarbone and breathing evenly, tiny hands fisted in his t-shirt.

Stiles turns his head towards Derek, eyes popping open sleepily and a tired smile tugging at his mouth. "You know, babe," he teases ever so softly, "The point of taking turns when she wakes up is so that one of us can be sleeping."

Smiling, Derek shrugs and makes his way to the couch, grabbing a pillow on his way and bending to tuck it behind Stiles' back when he gets there, placing a gentle to kiss on his and Judith's head.

Stiles groans a little in relief, "Ugh, thank you," he says, drawing the last word out, still careful to be quiet, bouncing the baby when she stirs a little.

"I'll be right back," Derek says on a huff of laughter. Stiles hums in reply, and when Derek returns a few moments later, his eyes have slid shut again. "Want me to take her?" Derek asks, settling carefully next to Stiles on the couch.

"Nah. Especially not if those are the leftover latkes I smell," Stiles says without opening his eyes. 

"I even brought applesauce and sour cream," Derek replies, and Stiles grins, sitting up a little straighter and adjusting the baby in his arms.

They sit for a while like that, basking in the glow of magicked Hanukkah candles and the exhaustion of new parents, Derek feeding them both latkes while Judith sleeps.

After the plate is empty, and Derek has managed to wrap himself around his little family, his head against Stiles', one arm tucked behind him, and the other right along Stiles' where it wraps around their daughter, Derek says "It's going to be hard to top this Hanukkah, y'know. Night one we get the phone call, night two, she's home, night six, we're eating latkes on the couch at three a.m. It's been pretty awesome this year."

Stiles turns to kiss Derek, letting it linger just a little, then turns and kisses the top of Judith's head, running his thumb along her chubby little leg. "It has been pretty perfect," he agrees, settling more heavily against Derek. "Though I do wonder if we were foolhardy to name her for a woman who beheaded a man to save her people. I know it was seasonally appropriate, but I feel like she's channelling that energy somehow. Or maybe she learned too much from Lydia already."

Derek snorts, stifling a full blown laugh with great effort--Stiles' overtired tangents are impossibly endearing for all that they also rarely make any sense-- and spreads his hand out over Judy's back, just to marvel at the miracle of how small she is. "Maybe," Derek concedes, "But I don't think there's anything wrong with channelling a strong, kickass woman. 'S not like we've got a shortage of those for her to look up to, anyway." Stiles hums his agreement again, nodding.

After a long moment of them staring lovingly at their little girl, candles still magically flickering in the menorah, Derek finally corrals them off the couch and back to bed. As they head upstairs, Stiles wiggles his fingers (an unnecessary affectation that he does strictly for comedic effect), whispers something, and the candles instantly go out. Derek outright guffaws, shaking his head.

When they settle Judith in her bassinet, they get a sixth night of Hanukkah miracle, and she sleeps until morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Judith's story is told in The Book of Judith, which (along with The First and Second Book of Maccabee) is part of The Apocrypha, which tells the story of the rebellion that inspired Hanukkah. 
> 
> Judith, capitalized on her beauty: arrived at the enemy camp, she lured military leader Holofernes into his tent, plied him with salty cheese, then got him drunk. When he fell asleep/passed out, Judith murdered him with his own sword, then snuck back home, bringing along his severed head.
> 
> Join me at Sterek8Nights on Tumblr!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about these little Hanukkah fics!


End file.
